Cresian Culture
Beliefs They tend to be heavily ingrained due to how long Cresians live. It can be hard to unlearn something without taking an active role in trying to change it. However, most Cresians are willing to change if they find a cause/belief/whatever admirable. Religion: It is often seen by many as irrelevant or perhaps just not ‘their thing’. The Cresian Empire of the Stars had exactly one religion, so this may be contributing factor. Once the Cresians encounters other religions, they can branch out into them. Genetic Engineering: The Cresian Empire is heavily against genetic engineering except to get rid of genetic disorders/diseases. Designer baby genetic experimentation is a big 'no' in their culture, and even the most trivial things like adapting a generation to a new world is not allowed. The government rarely, if ever, approves research unless they have a really good reason for it, and its always kept on the down-low if it's needed. Other nations that do may be looked down upon at first, but if there is a good reason behind it, then they’ll just shrug their shoulders and carry on. Child-rearing: Cresian child-rearing is very hands-off compared to humans. Cresians are not afraid to let their children run about unsupervised around a city or even the planet once they're old enough to utilize public transport as long as they come home and are ready to go to school the next day. Art Cresian art has a wide, sweeping range, and it is a heavily encouraged pastime for many. Full-time artists are often treated with respect. The ‘starving artist’ stick isn’t a thing in Cresian culture. Painting/Sculptures/’Physical’ Art: It's rare to find a home that doesn’t have at least some art in it, even if it's something simple or ‘mass produced’. Light sculptures are very popular, as while they are technically ‘digital’, they can be changed in color, size, and location easily. Digital Art: The holonet is filled with amateur, professional, and all types of art ranging from original to fanart. All is allowed as long as it doesn’t break any laws. Commissioning artists is encouraged, and having personalized art in your house is one of the key points to turning it from a place to live to a cozy home. Music: Cresian music has a wide variety of sounds but it mostly falls under the broad label of ‘pop’. With catchy tunes and easy to remember lyrics being hallmarks of ‘pop’, this is found nearly everywhere. Other genres of music are present, but are small niche markets. Classical pop, one of the most respected parts (even if you don’t like pop), is old Earth pop music. Traditions Note: Be aware the Cresian calendar operates off of a 12-year cycle, each year a month. Each of the following holidays happens only once every 12 years. Cresian traditions tend to be centered around holidays, most of which are taken off and celebrated around the world. Some of the more famous holidays are: * New Year’s Eve: Ring in the New Year with a beer (or three) and party into New Year’s Day. * Spring’s Eve: On the first, official last day of winter, everyone is invited to dress up in costumes and show them off! At night, wear these costumes out and go pick up candy from the neighbors or to ‘Eve Parties’ where candy and drinks are set out to enjoy and contests are ran by companies or organizations. It's not just for children, the adults can participate too! * Trikster Day: Take April Fools' Day, make it official, and ramp it up to 11. Be on your toes, the pranks can come from anywhere or anyone! Just remember, don’t do anything illegal. * Winter’s Celebration (or Winter’s Eve): It is a week-long celebration, much like the human Christmas! Small presents are given each day and decorations are hung, songs are sung, and families gather around fireplaces and dinner tables to enjoy the holiday. On the last day, kids get a visit from Frost, who leaves a few larger, more expensive presents under the tree, along with other gifts from family. Other Taboos: * Reading Another's Thoughts: Unless you are given consent, doing this without permission is frowned upon. * Wing Modification: Modifying the wings in any fashion is extremely taboo, mostly because it could hinder the ability to fly. Cutting the feathers off of a Cresian is extremely distressing and is akin to seeing the Cresian as a pet. Earth: Earth has a special place in the heart of Cresian lore and fantasy. Considered something of a ‘garden of Eden,’ the Earth has many stories, movies, shows, and music referring to it as the Earth the human colonists that settled Cresa, their homeworld, came from. Seeing as the Cresians are trapped in a different universe, they will never get to see ‘their’ Earth. However, ANY Earth will be held in high regard. Cresa: This is the planet from which Cresians came. The depictions of it are much like a heaven, filled with perfection and being amazing, perfectly suited to the Cresian race. Since this is where the worshipped ‘Stayr’ (first leader of the nation the Cresian Empire came from) died and is buried, it is a very important place across all of the CES. Even only 6 generations removed, so many different artists and documentaries have attempted to nail down what it looked like, but the original look is pretty much lost among the noise. All that is known is that the planet was larger than normal, had a ring set, and more than 1 moon. Memory Crystal: It is a special type of crystal that enhances the telepathic and empathic abilities of the Cresian it's near. Because of this, it's highly valuable and often worn as jewelry. Language: Cresians speak English and their own Cresiah (Cresian).